


Mrs. Stanford Pines

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just Married, Kissing, Married Couple, Smut, Swooning Over Stans: A Grunkle Dating Simulator, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: You and Ford celebrate your wedding night.





	Mrs. Stanford Pines

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to my tumblr friend life-of-pines!!!!

You’re exhausted by the time you say goodbye to all the wedding guests and climb into the limo, but one look at him, the man you married, the man that’s now your _husband_, and you couldn’t care less.

He grins at you as the limo begins to drive away, that crooked half-grin that you’ve come to love with all of your heart, and again you’re reminded that he’s all yours now.

“Mrs. Pines,” he says, trying it out for the first time, and you can’t take it anymore, flinging your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

That’s who you are now, Mrs. Stanford Pines, and just the thought of it sends a thrill down your spine.

You are going to spend the rest of your life with this nerdy scientist who came out of a portal, and you couldn’t be happier.

His glasses fell sideways when you kissed him, and you fix them for him with a grin. “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“I could never,” he replies, taking your hands in his and kissing the back of them each, and your face is starting to hurt from all your smiling.

He’s looking at you in what’s almost awe, amber eyes bright and shining. “We’re married,” he says softly. “_I’m_ married.” He says it like he can’t believe it. He laughs. “I’m _married_,” he says again, and he’s so damn cute that you just have to kiss him again.

You arrive at the place you’re staying at during your honeymoon in an air of post-marriage bliss, both of you holding on to each other tightly, and when you’re finally inside you collapse onto the couch and he follows, laying on top of you. It’s a heavy weight, but a comfortable one, and your noses bump as you both shift so it’s less awkward.

It ends with him propping himself up with his elbows over you, and you really can’t stand how good looking he is.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks, and you kiss his nose and reply, “You.”

He smiles and blushes and yet again you are reminded of the fact that this man is your _husband_ now. Wow.

“What about me?” He asks, and now it’s your turn to blush.

“How amazing you are. How attractive and funny and smart and thoughtful and —-“

You’re cut off as he crashes his lips against yours, shifting to cradle your head in his hands, and your hands find his hair and make a home there as you kiss and kiss and kiss.

It’s something you’ll never get tired of, kissing Ford.

_Kissing your husband_, your brain reminds you, and it makes you hold him tighter against you.

You spend the rest of the day being what Stan would call “disgusting”, and what Mabel would call “adorable”, just being close and talking and teasing and plenty of kissing. You want to do that always, just kiss him forever.

You eat leftover wedding cake for dinner, and then Ford pulls you into the bedroom and gently pushes you against the wall before kissing you everywhere.

Your eyelids, your lips, your neck, your cheeks, your chest. It’s like he can’t get enough of you and you absolutely love it.

His lips are soft but his stubble is scratchy, the perfect contrast, and every time he kisses a place that isn’t your lips you’re sighing his name.

It’s slow and sweet and has you absolutely melting in his arms, and just when you’ve had enough, Ford scoops you up in his arms and carried you to the bathroom.

He goes to the tub and makes sure the temperature is just right before returning to you, and you cling to him as he continues to kiss you everywhere.

He kisses your lips passionately as he undos your wedding dress, letting it puddle onto the tile floor, and then his lips are on your chest and his hands are undoing the clasp of your bra.

You expect him to continue to cater to you, but instead he backs away, the tease, and begins undressing himself.

Once he’s undressed and you’re undressed, he gets into the tub and you follow. He sits down, turning the water off, and you sit down between his legs and the next thing you know he’s kissing you again.

“I love you,” He pants through kissing every square inch of your skin he can reach. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He pulls you so that your chest is pressed fully against his. “You saved me from a life of isolation and I am so thankful—“ he cuts himself off by kissing your lips and you hold him close and kiss him back.

Once the water is cold, Ford gets out and helps you out, wrapping you in a towel and leading you to the bed, where he lies you down across it and gets on his hands and knees over you and says, “And now, if it’s ok with you, I’d like to make love to my wife.”

It’s ok with you, it’s more than ok with you, you’ve been turned on since the beginning of your bath together and have been looking forward to this part of the day all day.

He slides inside and you whine. He feels so good, he always feels so good, and you clutch at his shoulders and whimper his name.

He kisses you through the first minute, your lips locked together as he thrusts inside of you slowly, gently.

Once the two of you pick up a rhythm, he begins talking.

“I knew you were the one from the minute you crashed your car at the Mystery Shack,” he pants, kissing you everywhere —- your lips, your chest, your neck.

He whines your name into your skin over and over. “You’re so kind and caring and I’ve never met anyone as wonderful as you.” He kisses you full on the mouth. “And now you’re my wife and I.........I’m.......”

His hips begin to stutter and you know he’s close, you sure are.

“Ford,” You huff. You’re so damn close. “Ford please, I want......I want......”

He kisses your forehead. “Anything,” he replies, voice shaky. “Anything for you Mrs. Pines.”

Oh you love it when he calls you that, you want him to call you just that and nothing else forever.

“I want.......” you pant, “I want to feel my husband come inside me.”

The response you get is beautiful. Ford burrows his face into your neck, hips slamming into you, your name spilling from his lips as he gives you exactly what you asked for.

It feels so good, so insanely good, that it sends you over the edge as well, and you come apart clutching Ford like a lifeline and howling his name for all the world to hear.

When you’ve both come down from your high and curled up under the blankets, his arms around you and your head on his chest, you finally understand why people say their wedding day is the best day of their life. This has certainly been yours.

Ford is safety, comfort, warm, and you find yourself falling asleep.

“I love you,” you tell him, because you have to say it before you fall asleep, you have to let him know.

He kisses the top of your head and as you drift off you hear his reply.

“I love you too.”


End file.
